My Everything
by Raven-Dray
Summary: You cannot help who you fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

MaleXMale. AU. OOC. Incest (?)

Summary : Draco and Harry are brothers. But Draco loves Harry not as his brother.

My Everything

Prologue

"Open your mouth and say ah..." Draco told the boy in front of him. The boy, clad in pajamas, blankets over his body, did what he was told.

Draco fed a full spoon of soup to him. "That's a good boy" he said. The said boy grinned and quickly opened his mouth to have another spoon. Soon he finished all the soup. He licked his lips "It's delicious" He told Draco.

Draco smiled "Of course, I made it myself, special for my beloved brother". His brother just grinned widely and soon clamped his hands over his mouth as he saw what is Draco holding.

"Put your hands down Harry" Draco scowled. Harry just shook his head but refused to put his hands down. "Harry..." Draco warned "Your dog puppy eyes can't help you this time". Harry put his hands down and pouted.

"That too, will not work" Draco continued, Harry just pout deeper. "Sometimes I wonder, are you really 17 years old?" Draco chuckled and hand over Harry's medicine he's been holding before.

Harry, still pouting, said, "But Dray... The powder is to bitter... can't you at least give me the capsule one?" he whined giving Draco his best dog puppy eyes.

"No, can do. The liquid one has fast effects" Draco said calmly raising an eyebrow.

Harry, accepted his defeat and gave Draco a glare before he snatched the medicine from Draco's hand. Draco laughed at Harry's expression as he drank the liquid.

"Now, go to sleep. Your cold will be gone when you wake up" Draco said softly.

He laid Harry down in the bed and pulled up the blanket until it reached Harry's chin. "Dray?" Harry asked, yawning loudly.

"Hm...?" Draco watched him with a soft smile in his face.

"Can't you be a little nice with Hermione?" Draco winced, he never liked it when Harry talked about anyone else.

"Why?" he asked him

"She is my friend, she's not what you're think she is. Besides she and Ron are dating" Harry stared at Draco's eyes with heavy lids.

Draco seemed to be thinking. "If it's the truth that they're dating, then I will. But only because they're dating. And you asked me to. I only do this for you Harry." he said solemnly.

Harry gave him a smile and finally closed his eyes "Thank you." Draco kissed his forehead

"Anything for my brother"

"Love you, Dray".

Draco stared at Harry's sleeping face. A light snore escaped from him. He removed Harry's bangs from his forehead and traced the lightning shaped scar. He hated the scar, yet he liked it because it was apart of Harry. He loved everything about him. He touched Harry's lips. His face was sad.

Slowly he bent down until his face was an inch from Harry's. "I love you to Harry..." a tear rolled down his cheek, "More than you know" and then he kissed him.

_I always knew that my feelings for him were forbidden. But I can't help it. I loved him since we were little. We grew up together. We are inseparable. My feelings are getting stronger each day. I have become possessive and overprotective. I can't help it. I'm afraid that someday, someone will try to steal him away from me. I love him too much to imagine that he would leave me someday. I'm so jealous every time I see him speak with someone else besides me. Even with our parents._

...

Draco Malfoy is one of Lucius Malfoy's sons. The richest family in Britain is the Malfoy's. His wife, Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Narcissa Black, also came from a very wealthy family. And there's Harry, Draco's little brother. He's one year and half years younger than Draco. The one Draco loves more than anything.

Draco was a cold person. But whenever he was with Harry, his eyes would soften at the sight of him, and a rare smile would appear on his face whenever Harry smiled at him.

Only their parents, and especially Harry, know of this side of Draco. The others just know him as the ice prince. And if only looks could kill, the whole school wiould be dead right now. Just a glare from him is enough for someone to piss their pants.

One thing a clever person would never do, is never, ever, mess with the Malfoy family. Draco has made a total 13 students get expelled, 3 just because they mocked Harry, 6 because they talked about Harry like he was a common whore, and the 4 people who had bullied Harry when Draco wasn't around him.

Harry had been shoved into a nearby tree, face first in the backyard by their gang leader, Dudley Dursley. When Harry hit the tree behind him, the branch hit him in the forehead and made him bleed.

Seeing the blood, the gang ran off and left him there until Ron found him. He didn't suffer any other injuries, he was healed in no time. But he will always have the scar.

To say Draco was furious was and understatement, he was beyond furious. He made sure that the four people were expelled, but not before he beat the hell out of that pig fat Dursley. That's not all, with just a few words, he made Vernon Dursley, Dudley's father lose his job.

He even used his power to make Vernon can't get a new job. The last thing Harry knew was that the Dursley family had move of out town. He didn't know where too.

The Malfoy families always have blonde hair and silver grey eyes. But Harry's hair was not blonde. Instead he had raven black hair. His hair was as black like the sky at the night. And his eyes were a brilliant emerald green. His face didn't look alike Lucius' or Narcissa's.

Draco always thought that Harry looked like their mother's family, the Black's, but he loved his brother's face. He was so beautiful that Draco was afraid to let him go out alone. He never allowed Harry to go out alone. They were always together. Wherever Harry went, Draco was always with him. 

Harry loved how much his family cared about him. Especially Draco. Well, his Mum and Dad were protective, but Draco was the worst. Draco never left his side since they were little. Everyone who wanted to be friends with Harry would have an interrogation from Draco. He loved his brother, but isn't it a bit too much? Not that he complained.

Their parents knew about this, but they thought it was necessary. Harry was a very beautiful boy. What if someone molested him? He was from a very rich family. What if someone tried to kidnap him? He was so... kind hearted. What if someone broke his heart?

And last of all, Harry was to trusting. What. If. Someone. Tried to take advantage of him? So they just shrugged it of every time Harry told them that Draco was being over reactive and over protective.

What their parents didn't know was the reason their oldest son doing all that was because Draco loved Harry and didn't want anyone but him to be close to Harry.

Continue

Review!

Anyone had an idea for a better title?

Oh, for you who wants to read the NC-17 part of Only You 02, can email me at RavenDray beta had write it for me.


	2. Chapter 2

MaleXMale. AU. OOC. Incest (?)

Summary : Draco and Harry are brothers. But Draco loves Harry not as his brother.

* * *

My Everything

* * *

"Hey Dray, where's Mom and Dad right now?" Harry asked his brother as they had breakfast. Draco broke his 'stare at Harry' routine, took a sip of coffee from his mug before he answered.

"Last night they called to say they were in Germany now."

"Last night? How come you didn't wake me?" Harry furrowed his brows. Their parents had gone traveling around the world for a second honeymoon. Harry had suggested, well mostly ordered, that they had been to busy with work, worrying over their sons, especially Harry, and should take time for themselves. Draco agreed with this, because it meant he could spend time with Harry, and it would be just the two of them.

"You kicked me when I tried to wake you up, so I left you alone." Draco mock-glared at his brother and laughed at Harry's pouting face. He was so adorable when he pouted.

Harry continued to pout until Draco stood up and made his way to him. He ruffled Harry's hair, making Harry giggle.

"You need your rest, that's why I didn't wake you." 'And you look so beautiful when you sleep' Draco added to his thoughts.

"Finish your breakfast, I will call the headmaster and tell him that we can't go to school."

Harry looked up at him "We? I'm the only one who's sick Dray, why do you have to skip school?"

Draco tucked a strand of Harry's hair behind his ear.

Harry scowled at him. "Dray, I can take care of myself. Beside my fever is gone and I can go back to school tomorrow."

Draco shook his head, "No, if I go, who will watch over you?" Harry opened his mouth to speak but Draco beat him to it. "Besides, it's not like I need anymore education."

Harry pouted again; he huffed and folded his arms to his chest. "Why are you bothering to repeat high school then? After all, you finished your college at 13."

Draco smiled, and he pulled a chair over to sit beside Harry. "I had to, so I can watch over you" Draco said with love in his eyes.

"Dray… I'm not 5 years old!" Harry whined and pouted more.

Draco chuckled "No, you're not, but for me you were always my little Harry."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco who had to restrain his self to not capture that pink tongue with his own. "Now finish your breakfast, you need your rest." He said after he managed to calm his self.

"I'm full." Harry looked at him in his best, adorable, big, puppy eyes. Draco arched an eyebrow, knowing that his brother must want something.

"What?"

Harry grinned and held up his arms "Carry me? I'm tired."

Draco shook his head "Oh you lazy boy," but he picked up Harry bridal style and carried him to his bedroom.

Draco put Harry on the bed and tucked him into the blanket. Harry stretched his hands out, reaching for Draco. "Stay with me?" He said sleepily. Draco took the hand, and intertwined it with his own. He sat up in the bed as Harry made room for him. Then he lay down beside Harry, holding him close.

"Always"

* * *

Chapter 2 finally done! Enough with the fluffyness. The third chapter will had show how over protective Draco (as if it hadn't show enough :p) Review or I will not updated o 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Not Mine. hiks hiks hiks...

Thanks to my beloved beta, Silentsleepinginthecold. Without you I could never post this fic.

* * *

Harry was walking in the school corridor to his next class when someone called out his name. He turned his head to face the person.

Keith Johnson, the baseball captain, was running to catch up with him. He was a year older than Harry.

Harry had to tilt his chin up so he could look up at him. He was tall; maybe he was even taller than Draco. Keith was panting from running so quickly.

Keith had brown hair and blue eyes. His body was lean and pretty muscular. He was good looking. 'But he can't compare to Draco' he mused. Of course there was no other guy in the school that could compare to Draco's looks. Well, except for Harry himself, not that Harry was aware of it.

Keith looked a little nervous standing in front of him.

"Hi Keith," Harry greeted him with a smile.

Keith grinned shyly at him and ducked his head down and look at the floor. Harry always wonders why the guy seems to be nervous every time Harry is around him.

"What class do you have next?" Keith asked him and they Walked down the hall together.

"History," Harry simply answered.

Keith slowly stopped in his tracks and looked at Harry "Er, I was wondering—" Harry stopped too and looked at him.

"Yes?"

Keith licked his lips nervously. He nervously looked at the floor. "I—I—" he looked at Harry's face. Before he finished his sentence his eyes widened and he gulped.

"Keith?"

"Never mind Harry, see you later!" And without a second glance Keith dashed away from Harry. Harry frowned at how odd he was acting.

'Why did he look like he just saw a ghost?'

"Why didn't you wait for me?" a silky voice said behind him, startling him. 'Oooopssss.'

'Speaking of a ghost.'

He slowly turned his head and grinned sheepishly as he met his brother's irritated face.

Draco crossed his arms on his chest, a scowl on his face. He raised his eyebrow, waiting for Harry's excuse.

"Uh, Hi Dray!"

"Don't you 'Hi Dray me'! Why did you leave without waiting for me?"

Harry gulped. He had gone to the restroom earlier and he had forgotten to wait for Draco. Harry had then proceeded to go to his next class.

"Um, I needed to go to the rest room?" he innocently asked back.

"Then why didn't you wait for me?"

Harry bit his lip, a habit he does when he thinks.

"I couldn't hold it any longer?"

"Then why didn't you ask one of your classmates to tell me where you were going so I knew where to find you?"

"Err, I forgot?" Harry innocently asked with his adorable eyes staring at Draco.

Draco sighed; he couldn't feel angry when his brother gave him that look. "Don't do it next time."

"But Draco, I can go to my class by myself. You're always late for your classes because you always walk me to my classes first," Harry pouted and gave Draco a glare.

"I have to make sure you arrive safely,"

"Hey! I'm not a child! And nothing will happen to me, I can take care of myself," Harry protested. Sometimes Draco was much too protective.

"Says someone who invited a burglar for tea, instead of calling the police,"

Harry instantly shut his mouth. Draco smirked as he saw his beloved brother pout. Sometimes he loved to tease Harry just to see those beautiful lips pout.

When Harry was eight years old, and Draco was ten, there was a burglar who snuck into their neighbor's house.

The owner of the house had called the police as soon he realized that someone had snuck into his house.

Little Harry innocently said after his parents told him what a burglar was that the burglar must desperately be in need of money to buy food. He also said that the owner of the house should have offered the burglar a cup of tea and dinner too.

Narcissa laughed out loud hearing her son's innocent words, Lucius shook his head in amusement. While Draco was shocked that Harry said that. How could his brother be thinking of inviting a thief for tea? What if the thief got into their house instead of their neighbor's house?

What if the thief decided to kidnap Harry instead of stealing things? Draco couldn't even imagine it.

He rushed to his brother's side and hugged him tightly, "I won't let anyone kidnap you! I will protect you!" he vowed.

That's when the ten-year-old Draco decided that he would anything to protect his brother.

Draco was brought back from his musing when he saw Hermione Granger walk towards them.

"Hi Harry," she greeted him. She was fidgeting a bit, nervous from the calculating look Draco sent her while she talked to Harry about homework.

Harry noticed this and nudged Draco in the ribs. That earned him a mock glare from his brother.

"Um, let's go to class, shall we?" Hermione asked. Looking uncomfortable.

Draco looked at her. "Where's your boyfriend?" he asked her.

"He went to class first, I asked him to save us seats in the front."

Draco made the sound 'hmm' and began to walk, gently holding Harry's hand. "Dray, I can go with Hermione, you will be late for your next class," Harry whined, but did not refuse as Draco held his hand.

"They never did care if I'm in class or not," Draco told him.

'Besides, the teachers are too afraid of me,' he mused.

Hermione silently walked behind them, watching them both argue amusedly. She was the only child in her family and she always wanted a little sister or brother. And sometimes she felt jealous because Harry had a brother that cared for him so much.

"I'll pick you up after your class is over, don't go anywhere before I get there," Draco said as they arrived in front of the History class. He sent Harry a look that told Harry to do what he was told to. Harry pouted but nodded slowly.

Draco brushed a strand of hair from Harry's face, smiling at him. "I'll see you later." The look on Draco's face made Harry smile back, forgetting their argument.

Hermione watched Harry's face as he stared at Draco's retreating back.

"You're lucky to have a brother like him Harry."

Harry sighed, not taking his eyes way from his brother. His face was sad.

He whispered, so low that Hermione couldn't hear him.

"But sometimes, I wish that he is not my brother."

* * *

REVIEW...! PLUEASE? Hope you like this chapter.

Thanks for the review for the previous chapter. and forgive me for my bad English...


	4. Chapter 4

Note : I'm sorry if I'm taking too long to update my fanfics.

But I will finish each of them. Please wait for me and keep review. I love you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Harry!"

Harry looked up from his book, Ron Weasley standing beside him holding out a paper for him.

Harry took the paper and read it. "There's a valentine's costume party in 2 weeks, everyone's going!" Ron exclaimed.

"So, who will you are going with?" Ron asked him, taking his usual seat on Harry's right.

Harry glared at him.

Ron innocently looked back and shrugged. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Harry sighed, "You know Ron, I would be lucky if I even had someone ask me out."

"But there are so many people that want to go out with you! Surely half the students from this school have asked you out?"

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean? There's no one asking me out. And besides, Draco has a habit of scaring people who want to talk to me. He still thinks that I'm a 5 year old that needs to be protected. He insisted that I go with him." He finished with a pout.

Ron gave Harry a look of pity. "Do you want me to find you a date?" he asked hopefully.

"You better not if you still value your life."

Both boys looked up to see Hermione staring at them, her right hand on her hips. She looked at Ron "Don't you remember the first time you met Draco, Ron?"

Ron winced, he perfectly remembered that day.

* * *

When Ron met Draco for the first time, it was when Dudley Dursley hurt Harry. Ron was the one who took Harry to the hospital.

Draco arrived at the hospital shortly after he got a call from Ron. He didn't know who it is at the first; Ron had just said that he was a friend of Harry's.

After checking up on his brother's condition, he immediately grabbed Ron's shirt and hauled him to his feet.

"Are you responsible for this?" he asked furiously.

Ron just shook his head 'no' in fear; it was thanks to Harry for saving him from being strangled.

"Dray, No! He's the one who get me here," Harry said, trying to make Draco release his friend.

Draco looked at Harry who nodded and he released Ron from his grip.

"Then who was it that dared to hurt you?" Draco asked Harry who seemed to refuse an answer.

"It's Dudley Dursley," Ron answered for him. Draco turned to look at him and he took a step back out of reflex. He looked past Draco's shoulder to see Harry slap his hand on his face.

"The Dursley boy?" Draco asked him, taking a step forwards towards Ron.

Ron looked from Draco to Harry, who shook his head no.

Ron licked his lips nervously before nodding.

Ron glanced at Harry again who glared at him and mouthed something like, "Ron you idiot!"

"I'll kill him…" Draco swore under his breath.

"Dray… I'm okay, just forget it…"

"I'll make sure that fat pig is hoping he had never been born."

* * *

It was then that Ron decided that he would never ever mess with Draco Malfoy. The look on Draco's face when he said those words had become Ron's most feared thing after spiders.

Ron shuddered at the memory and looked at Hermione who gave him the look that said 'Exactly what I told you'.

He had told Hermione about his first meeting with Draco after they had started dating.

Harry sighed. "How can I ever get myself a date…"

Hermione patted his head in sympathy.

"I have 5 brothers and luckily none of them act like Draco. If they did I probably couldn't take 'Mione to the party."

And Ron received a glare from his friend and a smack on his head from his girlfriend.

* * *

Harry's jaw fall to the ground as he stared at the costume Draco showed him.

Draco grinned and closed Harry's jaw before he shoved the costume into Harry's hands, who still stood frozen to the spot.

"Go on, try it." Harry just shook his head 'no'.

"Don't make me strip and dress you by myself Harry," Draco teased. 'Actually I would like that very much'.

Harry grumbled as he made his way to the bathroom. "Oh Harry, you forgot this," Draco said as he tossed a wig over to him. Harry glared when he saw what it was and banged the door closed.

'This way, girls can't ask him for a dance and guys will never dare approach him.'

Draco smiled as he heard the bathroom door open and he was unable to breathe when he saw the sight before him.

* * *

Review review!

Hope you like it, thanks for the review and keep review... hehehehe I think I'm a little obsessed with reviews ;p


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : Male x Male. OOC. AU. Incest (?)

Note : for anyone who mind, disliked or even hated slash, or incest, I suggest to not read this story cause I don't want to get any flame! And if anyone mind the over possessive protective Draco, please understood that I like Draco that way.

* * *

"Have you seen Harry yet?" Hermione asked her boyfriend, while she covered her ears with both her hands.

They were in the middle of the crowd, at the party, the loud music causing her to yell slightly so Ron could hear her.

Ron looked around the room and back to her; he shook his head. "Nope, not yet, maybe he's not allowed to come?" he said out loud.

Hermione sighed as she straightened out her dress. She was wearing a Juliet costume, while Ron was wearing a Romeo costume from Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey, that's Draco!" Ron pointed at the entrance as he caught a glimpse of Draco's blonde hair.

Hermione looked to where Ron pointed and she gasped.

She couldn't believe that Draco could be more handsome beyond words. The blonde Adonis wore an elegant suit. He looked like a prince coming out from a painting; too beautiful to be true.

"He's gorgeous!" she whispered. She then looked behind Draco as the boy turned around and stretched his hand out.

"Wooow… Who's that girl with him?" Ron exclaimed; entranced by the beauty of a girl who just placed her hand into Draco's outstretched hand.

The girl was wearing a very beautiful white dress and a white mask with little silver diamonds around it. Her long hair was neatly braided and brought to lie on her right shoulder. Words could not describe how beautiful the girl was.

Hermione stared at the girl. She was really beautiful but it seemed a little strange to see Draco Malfoy, someone who did not care about other people besides his brother, go to a Valentine's party with some unknown girl. And even walk hand in hand with her. And did she just see the possessive look Draco wore whenever another boy stared at the girl and looked at Draco with jealously?

The girl in question turned and Hermione's eyes locked with hers'.

Hermione blinked. _'Wait a minute…'_

Once again, she took in the girl's appearance as Draco and her headed to where Ron and she stood.

Emerald eyes, black hair, Draco's possessive gesture…

Her eyes were wide as a plate when she realized who the girl really was. She stared stupidly at the pair with her mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth, 'Mione!" said the girl no, Harry, as he throw a glare at her.

Ron, who had not realized that the girl was actually his best friend, looked bewildered as the beautiful girl made her way to them glaring. He fidgeted nervously as the girl stood beside him.

"H… Hi…"

The girl turned and blinked at him; he blushed.

She smiled at him, making Ron blush redder than a tomato.

Draco glared at the red head and he slipped his hand possessively around the girl's waist.

"You look funny with that face Weasley," Draco teased.

Ron was shocked out of his trance and looked at Draco.

"Where's Harry? Is he not coming?" Ron asked, once he finally realized that his friend was not present.

Ron turned around to face Draco's date as the girl was poking him on the shoulder. She smiled at him again, making the blush on Ron's face return full force.

"Actually, he's coming," the smile turned into a glare, "and your looking at him right now."

Ron's jaw dropped down to the floor. Harry closed his jaw and glared at him again. "No comments!" Harry ordered.

As Ron nodded dumbly, Harry smiled, satisfied.

"Why don't we dance, Harry?" Draco asked as he led his brother to the dance floor. Harry could only obey.

Hermione watched; still shocked.

"I knew that Harry was beautiful but I never thought he could be as beautiful as he is right now," Hermione mused out loud.

Ron could only nod.

* * *

Draco stared lovingly at the beautiful creature in his arms.

He had to force his brother to come as a girl so he could dance with him.

Harry was so beautiful. Draco had made the right decision when he bought the costume. He held Harry tighter.

'_I wish I could hold you like this forever.' _

Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder, his feet hurt from the high heels he had to wear.

Concerned, Draco held his chin up with his finger. "What's wrong?" Draco asked.

Harry pouted. "My feet hurt…"

The blonde man chuckled. "Why don't you sit down and rest, I will get us some drinks," he said gently as he steered Harry to a nearby table. He then went to get the drinks.

Harry sighed; he leaned down to take off the damned shoes, and then he started to rub his suffering feet.

He looked to his right as Hermione came and sat beside him. She stared at him. "What in Heaven's name made you wear a girl's costume, Harry?"

The said boy grumbled and glared at his brother's back.

"Blame Draco! He forbade me to come to the party if I didn't wear the costume he chose for me," Harry explained.

"Wow… a good strategy," she mused and laughed as Harry threw her a deadly look.

Harry sighed again. "Where's Ron?"

It was Hermione's turn to sigh, "Eating, as usual." She pointed to the 'food' table. True, Ron was eating like there was no tomorrow.

They sat and watched people dance. Harry looked up as a shadow loomed over his head.

A tall, attractive boy was smiling down at him. Harry smiled back.

The boy was handsome, he had blonde hair, blue eyes and his height was about Draco's.

"Princess, would you care to dance with me?" he asked and stretched his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry stared at him then at his outstretched hand. Not knowing what had come over him, he took the hand and let the boy lead him to the dance floor.

Hermione stared at Harry. _'I hope there will be no blood spilled tonight' _she prayed silently.

They stared at each other as they danced. Unaware of very angry, jealous grey eyes that were watching their every move.

Draco gripped the glass in his hand, causing it to shatter from the force of his hold.

Draco angrily stalked over to the dancing couple.

* * *

This is a review for Snake-Boi,

The thing is fan fiction is not meant to be written the same way the author writes it. The definition of fan fiction is a fictional account written by a fan of a show, movie, book, or video game to explore themes and ideas that will not or cannot be explored by the originating medium.

In fact there is nothing wrong with writing incest between Harry or Draco because it is an idea and a theme that WILL not be explored in the books. As much as some people like fan fiction to be the next Harry Potter book there are many people who don't care if the characters are out of character or placed in situations that would never happen in the books. It really is still fan fiction because if you start with that original medium in mind; certain things will still be the same between the fan fiction and the books. It does not matter, essentially how fan fiction is written. It will still be considered fan fiction to different people. It all depends on what you like. Just read what you like.

There were warnings posted about the incest and if you already thought that the idea being written about in the fan fiction was stupid then maybe you should have not continued reading? If you believe the fan fiction has failed, that's fine, but keep in mind there are those who do not believe that. If you want a fan fiction to have incorporated the plot, setting and characters from the book then search for fan fiction that will contain those ideas to read.

-Sincerely, raven-Dray


End file.
